


A Satisfying Dinner

by The CHWBmeister (harmoniousalgorithm)



Series: CrimSun CHWB Filth [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: CHWB, Feeding Kink, M/M, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 10:06:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6952225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harmoniousalgorithm/pseuds/The%20CHWBmeister
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I have literally zero idea how to summarize this. It's Crimsun CHWB smut, the name of the fic series says it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Satisfying Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe when I'm more than 30% conscious I'll put something in here.

Adam exhaled sharply as he leaned back in his chair, the buttons on his suit joining him in a groan. This kid was gonna be the fuckin’ death of him, really…

“You done in there yet? I’ve got more for you on the way!” Sun’s voice came bouncing in from the kitchen. Speak of the monkey-tailed devil. The Taurus cursed his lack of control around the younger faunus, but it wasn’t for lack of trying. Sun simply had a way of twisting the elder boy around his finger. With so much abundant food everywhere and the insistence that Adam eat properly because he hadn’t done so in AGES, it was inevitable that the bull faunus would end up putting on a few pounds, each one secured firmly (or rather jiggily) around his midsection. Of course, a few became fifteen, became thirty, became fifty, and he was having some severe trouble fitting into his clothes nowadays.   


Grunting in reply, Adam sat up to try and release one of his jacket’s buttons, only to have his hand slapped away by a familiar yellow tail. “Ah-ah-ah!” Sun taunted, seating himself on the Adam’s lap, one hand holding a large plate of roasted chicken while the other caressed the Taurus’ already stuffed belly. “You said you were gonna eat well tonight, you promised!” Sun’s face was drawn in a less-than-sincere half-pout, which was quickly overrun by his usual beaming grin.

“Ngeh… I passed ‘well’ a while ago,” Adam complained lowly, his chubby cheeks pulled downwards in a scowl. “Now I’d swear you’re just fattening me up to eat me.” Despite his body’s protests both mental and physical, his hands still found their way to the monkey’s shapely thighs.   


Sun pulled his head back and laughed boisterously, his legs holding onto Adam’s lower body tenaciously before he straightened up and brought the plate closer again. “Naw, I wouldn’t do that. Not _all_  of you, anyway~” His playful smirk was joined by eyes so bedroom-oriented they looked ready to pass out as he ground his crotch against Adam’s. A less-than-easy task what with the bull’s belly in the way, but the compression allowed by the older boy’s jacket made it possible. “Anyway, open up!”

If Adam’s face wasn’t red with the effort of stuffing himself so much already, he was definitely tomato-shaded now. Half-reluctantly, he opened his mouth, his face still tilted downward slightly in a subconscious show of submission. It did smell delightful, and Sun’s happiness (while not in any immediate jeopardy) was paramount. Bite by bite, swallow by swallow, the plate’s (more of a platter, really) contents made their way down Adam’s throat, causing him more and more internal distress as his limits were approached.

By the time they were down to the last bite, both Adam and Sun were breathing heavily, for a few different reasons. “Last one, here we go,” Sun breathed, holding Adam’s cheek gently with one hand and forking the last of the chicken with the other. “C’mon, big guy, almost done.” Adam looked up at him with eyes clouded by lust and gluttony, and eagerly chomped down on the final bite, groaning loudly as he leaned his head back once more, ready to finally rel-

POP POP POPPPOP. “FUCK!”

Adam looked up again to see Sun hunched over on his lap, shoulders shaking, holding his eye, the plate and fork deposited on the table. “What happened?” he asked, his voice gruff and low with concern as he cautiously leaned forward, his overstuffed stomach pressing between them.   


“Haha… Hahaha!” Sun straightened up, still smiling brightly despite the black eye that was forming. “Ohhh, my god, that was fuckin’ awesome,” he laughed, starting to come back down. “Look at yourself, your clothes!”   


Oh god. Adam’s face burned yet brighter still as he looked down to see that yes, not one, not two, but all four of his thick, black buttons had come off of his jacket, leaving his taut, round gut hanging out for both of them to see. “… Your fault,” he immediately declared, leaning back again to nurse his swollen gut. “All your fault. That’s what you get for doing this to me.” His tone was still deadpan as the corners of his lips turned upwards in a small smirk.

Sun remained undeterred, however, still smiling, albeit in a more sultry manner. “Yeah yeah, you’re right, totally my fault. I bet I can make it up to you though,” he replied, hopping off the bull’s lap and in between his legs, deftly releasing Adam’s long, thick member from his trousers. As he suspected, the elder faunus was hard enough to turn into stone if he wasn’t careful, and Sun licked his lips. A single kiss was all he left on the red, throbbing head before he sprang back up and bounded into the kitchen.

A raised eyebrow followed him as he went, but Adam thought best not to question it. He’d be back soon anyway, no doubt with some other hellish delight to put him through. His thoughts were confirmed as a good-sized bowl of banana pudding plopped down gently on top of his belly, Sun’s face peeking mischievously over the top of Adam’s head. The monkey snickered playfully before retaking his place between the bull’s legs, erection in hands as he licked his way up the length.

“You keep eating, I keep sucking, got it?” A huff escaped Adam’s plump lips as he accepted Sun’s terms with a nod, already spooning a heaping helping of pudding past his lips. Though he couldn’t see it, he could feel Sun’s warm, inviting mouth take in the tip of his head, the tongue swirling gently around the slit before his lips traveled deeper.   


Adam couldn’t help but quiver as the sensations overwhelmed him, struggling to keep swallowing down the dessert as Sun’s talented mouth continued its work. Bit by bit, the bull’s belly swelled inexorably bigger and tighter, his breaths growing shorter and more shallow as he groaned and moaned between spoonfuls. Above him, Sun could feel Adam’s gut pressing down against the top of his head, which only spurred him on to work more fervently, his own cock twitching in his jeans.

“Guhh… F-Fuck, Sun, I-I can’t… I’m gonna- hngh-!!” Adam’s warning came only half a second too late, as Sun found his mouth being filled, filled, overfilled by copious amounts of the Taurus’ seed. Quite a bit of practice allowed him to swallow most of it down, but just when he thought there was no more to be had, when he thought he’d be free to take his mouth away, Adam gave another grunt, and his mouth would be filled anew, continuing the cycle for another 3 rounds.   


At last, Sun broke away, his own middle distended with Adam’s seed as they groaned in unison. Looking up, he saw that the elder faunus was already passed out, his mouth messy with pudding and saliva as he snored. Chuckling softly to himself, he got up, rubbing his sore gut, and took the dishes to the kitchen. “What to do for breakfast, I wonder…?”


End file.
